Shawn
Character Shawn is a Fictional Character from Dick Figures. He's an Ice Dog that can control the Ice and Snow. He sleeps like a dog but he's Half-Dog. He can pull any weapon from his sleeves with the use of his hoodie. Life of the Dog Shawn's life is pretty cool. good friends, and cool places. Shawn was a kid that lived in Alaska. when he was hiking, he found a furry hoodie in the middle of nowhere. The hoodie leads him to a cave. when he entered the cave it was a temple underground. a dog goddess appeared to him and told him he was chosen to wear the hoodie only if he passed her tests. And he did. When he finally wore the hoodie it gave him it gave superhuman abilities. When he was 19 he moved to another state and built himself a cabin. After about a blizzard and a hooded figure in the news report, meeting Rapper and fought him they became friends. And have met Wolf too. (In RP's) Shawn has a hobby for art he can use his frost breath to make giant ice cubes and using his claws to slash the ice making sculpture of other people. Also growing out paintbrush to make portraits and pictures. Abilities *Martial Arts. *Dog Communication. *Withstand the cold and blizzards. *Can use his hoodie as a storage unit. *Cryokinesis. *Can duplicate his hoodie. *High senses, including Dog senses and ninja senses. Powers *Ice Manipulation. *Elastic Hoodie. *Can pull out any weapon of large blades, claws, hammers, chainsaws, and maces from the sleeves of his hoodie. *Ice and Frost Breath. *Impenetratable Ice Shield's. *Supersonic Hearing. *Ice Wolf. Sample of Shawn in Ice Wolf Mode Jobs Frost Dog Frost Dog is known to be Shawn's super hero identity and one of the super hero in the DF universe. He can control the ice and cold. Not only that he is able to lower surrounding temperatures in any object or area in cold degrees and perhaps an enemies mind give them temporal brain freezes. Frost Dog is immune to blizzard meaning he can never freeze the death. He is an agile hero and can climb to any wall and go through any gap. His claws are completely impenetratable and can slash through any material. If Frost Dog decreases the temperature of an enemies brain it'll go through every part of it's body, freezing them. Frost Dog can covert any ice either it's magic or science and repels it back making it more stronger. He can use cryokinesis to fires ice spears, shards and tranform into a giant hurricane tornado. Frost Dog covert any fire of flame into ice and can use as shields of pillars. Like FireFox, Frost Dog also can make weapons into ice in a form any any melee weapon. Frost Dog can also turn any liquid into ice also such as a person's sweat. Frost Dog wears a furry hoodie with hood wore on with light blue marking and wears ski googles. Appearances Gem of Wolf Dick Figures Christmas (2013) Fear Has Come Pt 1 Fear Has Come Pt 2 Fear Has Come Pt 2 Dog Facts *Cool. *Calm. *Thinks right from wrong sometimes. *Protective. *Mature. *Never freeze to death in the cold. *Hibernate. *Chilly. *Half-Dog. *Runs on all four legs. *Part of a dog clan. *Stretch his sleeves. *Growls like a dog. *Agile. *Makes popsicles cold by frost breath. *Claws, Blades and Chainsaws are made of adamantium. *Caring. *Communicates to dogs. *Elemental. *His ultimate power is "Ice Wolf Mode". *Creates Ice clones. *Responsible. *Cryokinetic. *Claws and blades are indestructible and can cut through anything. *Selfless. *hoodie has regenerative powers. *Likes frozen deserts and drinks. *Makes sculptures. *Loves water ice. *Can create impenetrable ice shields. *He will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *Achieves "Ice Wolf Mode" by covering himself in ice and breaks it. *Can extend his claws. *Can use others ice magic against them. *Hangs out with the dogs. *Can pull out guns in "Ice Wolf Mode". *Has a hero identity known as 'Frost Dog'. Voice Voice of Aleks from Sanity not Included Season 4 Theme Music 'Shawn's Theme' ' ' 'Ice Wolf Mode Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' ' ' 'Frost Dog's Theme' ' ' Gallery Shawn of the Ice.png|Shawn of the Ice Dick Figures Christmas 6.png|Shawn piggybacking with Blink Ice Wolf Mode.png|Ice Wolf Mode Category:Characters